I'm Done
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: A certain Quileute imprints on Alexandria Thompson...What now?
1. Ch 1 Headaches & Imprinting

**Chapter 1** - Headaches & Imprinting

"Alex...Hey Alex...Alexandria!"

Alexandria Thompson shook herself out of her fog as she looked around and pain was suddenly radiating through her head. The last thing she remembered was walking out of the high school on the La Push Indian reservation. She looked up into the brown eyes of her two best friends Leah and Seth Clearwater. Seth gave a lopsided smile, "Oh My God she's alive! Cancel the coroner!" Leah glared at her little brother as she reached over and smacked him in the back of the head, "Can you be serious for like three seconds?"

The next face Alex saw was Jacob Black one of her closest friends, "I don't think she ever really needed a coroner...but she may need a doctor. It was my fault Lexi...Are you ok?" Alexandria moved around a little and then she heard a voice that sounded somewhat familiar, "Actually it was my fault, I should've watched where I was throwing the damn football. I'm so sorry Alex." Alexandria quirked an eyebrow, "What the hell happened?"

Leah made a face, "The idiot twins were throwing the football around and I guess Paul threw it to Jake and he went to catch it and his elbow came up and hit you in the nose and then when you fell back the concrete sidewalk got the back of your head." Jake smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Lexi, I didn't see you before you walked out of the school." The familiar voice of Paul spoke out again as Alexandria watched as he squatted down in front of her as he grabbed her hand and helped her sit up, "I'm afraid you might have a concussion Alex. We might need to get you to the doctor."

Alex finally opened her eyes all the way as she lifted her head as her hand went to the back of her head and she winced at the pain of the bump. Suddenly Alexandria's eyes locked with Paul's and she felt like her world was spinning off its hinges.

Seth laughed nervously as Jake and Leah both smirked. Paul stood up abruptly and stammered over his words, "I-I uh...I better...I have to go. I-I have to go now." Paul disappeared so fast it made Alex's head spin. Alex looked at the remaining faces, "Really?" Seth chuckled, "It's not you Alex...Don't worry I'm sure Paul forgot he had some place to be." Alex nodded, "Sure." Jake pursed his lips as he grabbed both of Alex's hands and helped her to her feet. She swayed a little and almost fell back onto the sidewalk again, when Seth grabbed her lifting her into his arms, "I got ya Alex. I won't let you fall."

Alex leaned her head against his chest, "My head hurts." Seth softly chuckled a bit, "I bet it does...Where are the keys to your Jeep?" Leah followed into step with her little brother, "I got them, she dropped them when she blacked out." Jake's voice voiced them, "I have her back pack once we get to the ER I'll call her mom." Leah looked at Jake, "What about Alyssa?" Jake scowled, "I'm not even attempting to talk with her right now." Leah frowned, "Jake...You need to talk with her." Jake scoffed, "Like hell...She's been such a..." Seth piped, "Snobby bitch?" Seth felt a smack on the back of his head and never saw it coming.

As Seth got in the back seat with Alex sitting on his lap he growled, "You're lucky I didn't drop her...Then you could've explained to her why her butt would have a bruise." Leah looked at her little brother poignantly, "You'd never drop Alex. She's our best friend." Seth stuck his tongue out at the back of his sisters head, "I saw that..." Jake looked back at Seth with a smirk playing on his lips, "You know she see's everything, why do you push your luck with her?" Seth chuckled, "Cause it's fun."

Alex opened her eyes slightly as she looked at Jake and reached out touching his shoulder. He looked down at her small hand as he took it in his hand and gently kissed the back of it, "Don't worry Lexi, were almost to the hospital." Alex smiled softly, only Jake called her Lexi, her eyes focused a little more, "What happened with you and Aly?" Jake shrugged, "I'm not trying to figure it out anymore. How many times can you tell someone you like them before you get it through your thick skull that they can't stand you?" Alex frowned a little, "But Alyssa does like you. Don't give up on her Jake. She'll come around."

Meanwhile, Paul hit the tree line to the woods as he jumped into the air and phased and came down in all his silver wolf glory. He shook out his thick fur and the familiar half raspy half squeaky voice of his best friend Jared came through his mind, _'Hey Bro what's...OH SHIT! YOU IMPRINTED ON ALEXANDRIA!' _Paul groaned,_ 'Man what am I going to do? I can't take it back!' _Jared was suddenly confused, _'Man what's wrong with that? Alex is fuckin cute." _

Paul knew Alex was cute, he'd thought she was cute since she'd moved to La Push 10 years ago when she was 7. He'd watched her grow into the beautiful 17 year old girl she was now. _'Don't let Kim hear you say that...Or think it.' _ Sam Uley's alpha voice boomed through both their heads, _'So you finally imprinted Paul...Emily will be excited.'_

Paul whined, _'I don't want anyone to be excited for me...This is terrible. Sam I can't control my temper. I'm the most volatile member in the damn pack...What if I phase in front of her and scare her? What if I phase in front of her and hurt her? I know it was only a mistake when you did it, but my temper is worse than anyone's Sam! What am I seriously going to do?'_

Sam coughed out a chuckle, _'Paul first off you need to calm down and stay level headed. You've been doing good on controlling your temper lately. Why should imprinting on someone make a difference?'_ Paul scoffed and scowled at the same time, _'What if I didn't want to imprint damn it?' _ Sam chuckled again, _'Too late now buddy. You know you need to tell her, but I'm not gonna push you into when to tell her. It's always up to you guys. Just remember to do it around us so we can help out.'_

Paul shook his head, _'I'm never telling her. Shit look how much Alyssa and Jake fight all because he imprinted on her and now she doesn't want to have anything to do with him because she thinks he had some kind of control over who he could imprint on. I don't want my imprint to feel like they don't have a choice, like I'm forcing her into this life of ours. Everyone has seen the fights and hateful words that are said between Jake and Alyssa. I don't want that to happen with Alex and I.'_

Sam knew Paul had a point but decided to try and ease his pain, '_Look everyone of us told our imprints they had a choice, Alyssa is the only one who feels like she's been forced, and even then I think she's just truly scared of what's really out there, or maybe she's scared because it's hard to know at 17 that you'll always only love one person. Never know there could be more to it. I'm sure there is. She's just hiding her fears.'_

Seth carried a groggy Alex into the house she called home with her mom. Her mother had met them at the ER and it was confirmed Alex had a concussion, but it was mild. Jake felt extremely guilty. Alex's mom had to go back to work which wasn't far considering she was the head nurse at the hospital. Seth and Leah volunteered to stay with Alex until her mom could get off work. Seth gently laid her in bed as he placed a feather kiss on her forehead. Leah drove Jake home as Seth sat with Alex.


	2. Ch 2 More Headaches & Avoidance

**Chapter 2** - More Headaches & Avoidance

The next few weeks, Alexandria noticed Paul had been missing from school. She honestly didn't know Paul that well, she'd only known him because he was friends with Embry, Collin (Alyssa's little brother), Brad, Jake, Alyssa, Leah and Seth and of course Kim and Jared who basically hung out at Sam and Emily Uley's all the time.

All the guys no matter what age all the guys were 6 feet or taller and because they were all Quileute they had the dark russet skin jet black hair, and oh so well defined muscle tone. Paul, Jake, Jared, Embry, Leah, Alyssa, Kim, Alexandria were 17, Seth, Collin, Brady were 16. Emily and Sam were in their late twenties, maybe early thirties. They were kind of like mom and dad to all of them.

Alexandria was only half Quileute. Her father was a paleface and had died when she was 7, which was why her mother had moved back to La Push. So she'd basically grown up with all of them.

Alexandria looked at herself in the mirror; her jeans were fitted and hugged her hips. Paul. Her black plain t-shirt was form fitted. Paul. The scarf hanging around her neck was black and white stripped. Paul. Her long jet black hair that used to be shoulder length had grown out fast and was not to the bottom of her ribcage. PAUL! Why the hell hadn't she been able to stop thinking about Paul for Christ sake? Alex felt like she was completely losing her mind.

Ever since the day Jake elbowed her in the face and her eyes locked with Paul's. Alex parked her Ford Focus as she got out and set the alarm, slinging her pack back over her shoulder, she slowly walked up to the school. Her eyes were diverted to the ground. Somehow she wasn't sure why but she felt hurt that she hadn't seen Paul. Like he was specifically avoiding her, and she got the hint when she got to her first period and Paul was sitting in the back of the room, which normally he sat behind her. Normally Paul would talk with her or bug her, just make small conversation.

Lunch period wasn't any better. She sat in the corner and she could feel eyes on her. She had her MP3 player on with ear buds pushed in her ears, trying to pretend she didn't feel all their eyes on her. Something was going on; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Somehow she felt like she had the plague. It had been a couple of weeks and she was still feeling the effects of the concussion. If she moved to quickly she felt dizzy. The doctor said it was normal and with as hard as she'd been hit both from the front and back she'd feel it for up to three weeks.

Seth finally left the group and walked over to the table Alex had all her books spread out on, Seth frowned, "Alex why are you sitting over here by yourself, you usually sit with us for lunch." Alex shrugged, "Just needed to study for mid-terms. I don't want to be in anyone's way." Seth chortled, "You'd never be in anyone's way. Why would you start thinking that now?"

Alex shook her head, "Whatever you say." Alex pushed her books into her back pack as she stood up from the table and started to leave, Seth grabbed her hand, "Hey what's wrong?" Alex pulled her hand away, "N-Nothing." She turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Seth frowned at the group who had been watching their every move. Seth made a face as he jogged out of the cafeteria after Alex, he slowly watched her, as she pressed her hand to the wall as she leaned against it. Her head was hurting badly. It looked as though the wall was trying to hold her up. Seth walked over and cut her off standing in front of her, "Clearly it's not anything…What's going on Alex?"

Alex closed her eyes as silent tears slid down her cheeks, "Nothing, my head just hurts is all." Seth looked at her, she looked like she was in physical pain and he was sure the headache wasn't helping any…Of course neither was Paul. He'd been avoiding her for two weeks straight after he'd imprinted on her. Seth was getting pissed off at Paul for being a jerk about everything.

Seth carefully pulled her close to him as he tossed her backpack over his shoulder and lifted her into his arms as though she weighted nothing. Seth looked down at her, "I'm going to take you home. I don't think it will kill you to miss a half a day Alex. I'll call your mom when we get to your house." He watched as she nodded weakly.

Neither of them noticed the scowling brown eyes watching as Seth carried Alex to her car and then drove her home.

Seth carried her inside and called his mom and let her know he was going to stay with Alex until her mom got off work, then called Alex's mom. Both mothers called the school to let them know Alex and Seth left early for illness reasons. Seth sat on Alex's bed and watched as she slowly leaned over and put her head in his lap, as he touched her head softly trying to gently rub the headache away. He watched as she slowly fell asleep. He wished he could take all her pain away but knew it was impossible.

Once Alex's mom got to the house, Seth kissed the top of Alex's forehead and promised he'd see her the following day at school. He walked out of the house and into the tree line as he phased into a sandy colored wolf. All of a sudden he got railroaded from the side by a grey ball of fur.


	3. Ch 3 Getting Chummy With Imprints

**Chapter 3** - Getting Chummy With Imprints

Seth felt a massive paw on his chest and the other shoved his snout into the dirt. Paul sneered, _'Getting awfully chummy with my imprint pup!.' _ Seth growled deep, _'I figured someone should help her since she's still suffering the after effects of the concussion...Which you and Jake gave her.'_ Seth felt Paul bounce his weight down on his chest and face, _'I don't need you to remind me that I hurt my own imprint. Technically she wasn't even mine when it happened.'_ Seth growled a little deeper, _'Doesn't change the fact that she's in pain and you're not doing shit...Now get off of me.'_

Seth started snapping his jaws and trying to thrash his head around, but Paul's weight was holding him to the ground. His tail whipped around and his back paws dug into the earth and pushed up as hard as he could and watched as Paul's body flew through the air and crashed through a tree trunk. Seth coughed out a chuckle as Paul stood up shaking the cobwebs out of his head.

Seth growled, _'If you'd act like an imprinter, you wouldn't have to see her with someone else. Besides she's my best friend Paul. What makes you think I'd ever stay away from her?'_ Paul scoffed, _'You're in love with your best friend!'_ Seth snarled, _'No actually I'm not. I love her because she's always been there for me. Just like I've always been there for her. If you'd stop thinking with your dick for more than two seconds you'd know you can be friends with a girl without trying to get in her pants...What are you so afraid of? Scared the little imprint could possibly be the best thing you'd ever need in your life?'_

Paul started lunging at Seth snapping his vise grip jaws at Seth, trying to clamp down or snap him in them. Seth choked out a chuckle, _'HA! You love her already don't you? Just admit it Paul. Falling in love scares the hell out of you.' _ Paul's teeth suddenly snapped closed on Seth's tale. Seth yelped out as his back foot kicked back and jacked Paul in the bottom jaw. The kick was hard enough for Paul to let go. Seth scowled, _'Man you slobbered on my tail...Nasty.'_

Paul grumbled, _'I've never admitted this to a living soul so I don't want to hear it from you or any of the other guys and I'm liable to deny it if anyone ever asks but, I've been attracted to Alex for a while now. Before the whole wolf phasing thing. I think I started noticing it when we were both fourteen. I just never said anything. When we all started phasing last year, I sprouted up and was getting muscles and a nice body and started dating all those random girls in school and in other schools. I was enjoying the random girls and I neglected my friendship with Alex.' _

_Paul sighed heavily, 'I don't want us to end up like Alyssa and Jake. He's completely in love with her because of the imprinting and she completely hates him because of the imprinting. Her whole defense of being pissed off because she claims she doesn't have a choice? When Jake has told her numerous times she can decided to not be with him. What if Alex doesn't want to be with me or resents me for...Everything.'_

Seth shook his head as he sat down, _'You're talking gibberish. Alex is such a warm loving person. You've practically been in love with her since you were both fourteen and you never noticed how pure and loving her soul is? She puts friends needs ahead of her own. Half the time she's taking care of her mom. She volunteers to tutor and help anyone as much as she possibly can. She's not a nerd, but she studies and reads to get the grades she wants. And she's beautiful. And if you don't do something soon. You're going to lose her.' _

_Seth watched as Paul turned and looked at him questioningly, Seth continued, 'She's going to college after next year. You have to go for what you want. You're lucky you got the chance of a life time. None of us can choose who we imprint on. You just happen to imprint on someone you're already in love with. You just too stubborn to do anything about it.'_

Paul really hated being schooled by the pup. Paul watched as Seth turned and walked away.

A few weeks later and it had been a month since the run in with Jake and Paul. Alexandria had been invited to the weekly bonfire on the beach, Alexandria kicked off her sneakers and socks as she walked barefoot through the sand with Leah and Seth. Jake was the first to run over and scoop her up and swing her around in circles and chuckled when he heard her squeal. Jake gently set her on her feet as his lips kissed the top of her head, "How are you feeling since I elbowed you?"

Alex giggled, "I'm fine. The three year old I used to baby sit hits harder than you do." As she shoved him a little, "So where's Alyssa?" Jake scoffed, "She was being such a brat tonight. She didn't want to mess up her toenail polish...Whatever...It's the last time I invite her. I'm just going to stop trying. It's not worth it anymore at this point." Alex saw Paul out the corner of her eye, "Yea I hear ya on that one."

Later on during the night, Alex got up and walked away from everyone. Trying to collect her thoughts. She remembered her and Paul's friendship. They used to hang out together all the time from the age of fourteen on. She remembered going to the park with him and he would push her on the swings. Then almost as if their friendship started it ended when he turned sixteen. He grew a foot and some odd inches, started working out and the more defined his chest and other muscles because the more girls he dated. He dated more girls then he had muscles in his body if that was even possible. Which she knew it was.

Paul looked so good. She was just fooling herself. Paul could, would and had any girl he wanted. Why would he choose a mutt like her. Which is exactly what a lot of people called her because she was half Indian and half paleface. She had few memories of her dad, but she remembered him always being happy when he was home with her and her mom. She missed him. She missed him a lot. She stood in the sand watching as the tide came in and out of the shore. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't do that...Please don't cry Lexi." Alex turned to see who the voice belonged to. Imagine her surprise when she saw Paul staring back at her. Paul turned her to face him all the way as his overly warm hand came up and brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. They stood almost frozen in time staring in each other's eyes again. They couldn't tear their eyes away from each other.

Suddenly Paul pushed his lips against Alex's.


	4. Ch 4 KISSING

**Chapter 4** - K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Alex's lips felt like they were on fire. Paul pulled away and looked down, she looked stunned. Completely stunned. Alex moved her mouth and nothing was coming out. Paul grinned as he stepped back, "I'm sorry Alex. I-I...I don't know what came over me." His voice was low and husky. It was lower than normal. And he tried but failed miserably to keep the huskiness out of it.

Alex finally took a breath, "Why are you apologizing?"

Paul rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at her through almost blackened orbs. his chest was rising and falling, "I shouldn't have touched you without permission." Alex stifled a giggle, "Did you hear me complaining?" Paul chuckled, "No I guess not. Look can we go for a walk or something?" Alex nodded, "Sure I'd like that."

Paul held his hand out and waited in anticipation as Alex extended her arm and her small hand went into his overly large hand. Paul could feel his fingers go numb as he laced their fingers together and his chest felt tight. They started walking down the beach away from the bonfire. Paul cleared his throat, "So...How have you been since the concussion?" Alex gave Paul a sideways glance, "Really? You just practically kissed me breathless and you're going to ask me how I've been since I got a concussion?"

Paul chuckled, "Sorry! I couldn't think of anything to say."

Alex giggled, "Why don't you start with why did you kiss me? Why is your skin so hot? Why haven't you been in school?" Paul couldn't help laughing, "Umm, Because I wanted to, I'm warm blooded and would you believe avoiding you." Alex looked confused and then she realized he just answered all three questions she asked. Alex half smiled, "Why are you avoiding me?" Paul stepped up to face her as his warm hands gripped her waist and pulled her so close their chests were touching, as Paul looked down into her eyes. "I like you Alex...I like you a lot, but I have some secrets, which I'm not ready to talk about. And I don't want you to get mad if I can't answer a question."

Alex quirked an eyebrow at him, "Why would I be mad? Everyone has secrets...And by the way...I like you too. I'm not going to say for how long...Because it would just be lame." Paul's hand came up and cupped her cheek, "Why would it be lame? I can admit I've liked you since we were both fourteen." Alex stifled a laugh, "What? Fourteen? Why didn't you say anything?" Paul made a face, "Not really the kind of thing you talk about at fourteen...Fourteen to sixteen are awkward ages ya know." Alex giggled as she buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest. Alex felt herself relax more when she felt Paul press a small soft kiss to the top of her head.

Alex's whole body tingled from the top of her head to her toes. Alex chewed on her bottom lip as she looked up at Paul. She reached up and ran her fingers through his soft black hair. Paul closed his eyes enjoying the touches from her small hands. His arm tightened around her waist bringing her closer to his body. Paul couldn't help himself as his lips pressed against hers again. His tongue slowly swiped her bottom lip and her lips parted as his tongue slowly slipped into her mouth tasting her for the first time, he couldn't help but groan into her mouth as she moaned into his. Her arms wrapped around his neck making him bend lower for her to reach him.

Paul finally wrapped both arms around her waist and carefully lifted her off the sandy ground to be level with him so he wouldn't have to strain to meet her. She squealed a little out of surprise and her lips froze against his, but as soon as she could tell what he was doing they continued to kiss.

"GET A ROOM! Ah man you guys Paul and Alexandria are KISSING!" Embry decided to announce to everyone. Quil, Embry, Seth, Jake and Leah were laughing so hard they had to sit down before they all fell into the bonfire.

Paul gentle placed Alex on her feet and smiled out of embarrassment, "Sorry about them. They will be dealt with." Alex giggled as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly, "Don't be too hard on them. They are just being normal friends." Paul brushed his lips against her forehead as he growled deep and took off after the five some.

As Alex walked back over and sat next to Kim, Jared had helped Paul chase Quil, Embry, Jake, Seth and Leah into the woods. Kim giggled, "I do believe you have a fan club girl." Alex laughed, "I definitely wasn't expecting this tonight. I don't know what I was expecting...But it wasn't this." Kim laughed, "Yea. You heard how me and Jared met right?" Alex shook her head no. Kim giggled hard, "I was walking down the hall at the school and he came barreling out of the boys restroom and knocked me out with the door. I guess you could say love at first bang."

Alex giggled as she held her side, "Stop it! Geez, is that how all the guys met their girls? Nothing like mowing them over first and then confessing your feelings. I like you but let me knock you out first." Kim nodded as they both laughed.

Jake came running by the bonfire, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g...First came love then came marriage...Then came...Paul...GOTTA RUN!" He yelled in a sing song voice until Paul came running after him and back into the woods they went.


	5. Ch 5 Jake & Alyssa Blow Up

**Chapter 5** - Jake & Alyssa Blow Up

Alexandria had to admit, she really would've enjoyed being walked to every class with Paul. Whether they had the class together or not. But it wasn't the case. He was ignoring her. He hadn't spoken a word to her all day. Lunch seemed relatively normal, Alex was sitting with everyone. Paul had been sitting next to Alex and wouldn't look at her.

Jake sat between Alyssa and Alex and looked at Paul like he was stupid. "So, Alex how's your day going?" Alyssa scoffed, "How the hell do you think her day is going? You dick. One of your stupid friends played with her heart on Friday and hasn't spoken to her since like a chicken shit lame ass." Jake scowled at Alyssa, "Alyssa, stay out of it...I wasn't even talking to you." Alyssa grumbled, "You didn't have to I can point out the truth Captain Obvious. It's not like I'm not allowed to voice my opinion."

Jake and Alyssa's lunch room fights were starting to become legendary. It was normal. Jake had given up perusing Alyssa and just decided to leave her alone, but lately Jake's temper was flaring off the edge and was so not like him.

Jake was getting pissed, "Just this once Alyssa would you please just shut the hell up." Alyssa paled as she packed up her books, "You know something Jake, you think you know how I feel, but you don't have a God damn clue. You act like you're the only one in this when you're not." Jake growled out of frustration, "And you act like I'm not affected by it and I'm sick of you treating me like I've got the damn plague. You act like I had a choice in this Alyssa. But I didn't. I'm sick of your snotty fuckin prissy attitude like you can do no wrong and I'm fuckin sick of you. You're such a bitch Alyssa. You're not the only one stuck with this decision I am too. If you hate me so much why don't you just fuckin leave. No one is forcing you to stick around."

Alex's eyes grew wide when Jake plunged his fist down and through the lunch room table in front of EVERYONE. He was seethingly angry. Alex jumped to stand up, "JAKE!" She was completely dumb founded.

Alyssa had tears sliding down her cheeks, the damage had evidentially been done, as she whimpered, "I didn't choose this. But I've been trying to deal with it the best way I can. And you just refuse to be patient with me. I know I've been a bitch, but I don't know any other way to react to this. I'm trying Jake...I really am trying." Before she walked away she opened her soda and dumped it on Jake's head. Alyssa left the lunch room sobbing.

Alexandria looked at the group, there were definitely secrets within the group and it was almost as if Jake and Alyssa were arguing in some kind of secret code. Alex looked at Paul and he looked at her and back at the table. Alex shook her head as she stood up, "Grow up Paul." And slung her back pack on her shoulder as she walked off to find.

Alex found Alyssa crying in the girls restroom, "Aly? Are you okay?" Aly opened the bathroom stall she was in and walked out, "I'll be fine. I just don't know what the hell is going on with Jake and I. I had the biggest crush on him growing up and now suddenly I just don't know anymore."

Alex soothed a hand up and down Alyssa's back, "It'll be okay Aly...I'm sure Jake has just not been getting enough sleep. I mean all the guys look like Sam has been working them to death at the garage. Even Paul hasn't said a word to me today. And I assumed things were good between us after Friday night. Maybe I assumed too soon."

Alyssa looked at Alex, "Promise me you won't let him force you into anything, whether it's a relationship or sex or whatever. If you guys are truly meant to be together things will just work out. Promise me Alex PLEASE!" Alex looked at Alyssa like she'd grown three extra heads, "Sure I promise you...What's this all about Aly?" Alyssa blew her nose, "Let's just say Paul and Jake and a few of the others aren't who they really seem to be. it's not my secret to tell you. Even though I'd love to just to save you the heart ache later...Paul has to tell you when the time is right."

Alex nodded, "He told me he had secrets he couldn't tell me, but not to be mad if he could answer a question I asked him." Alyssa scoffed, "Wow, that's a brave statement for someone who claims he can't tell you anything. If Jake can tell me, Paul can damn sure tell you."

As the girls walked out of the bathroom, when the bell rang signaling lunch was over, Paul and Jake were both standing there looking guilty. Jake stepped forward and within seconds, Alyssa swung her one and a half inch thick history book into Jake's jean short covered crotch. Alex watched wide eyed as Jake fell to his knees and suddenly started shaking violently from head to toe. Paul grabbed him and drug him down the opposite direction of the girls and out the side door of the school.

Alyssa smiled smugly as she nodded triumphantly, "Teach him to be a dick to me." Alex couldn't help but laugh as the girls walked off to history together. The rest of the day went off without another incident.


	6. Ch 6 Soul Mate Solution

**Chapter 6** - Soul Mate Solution

Alexandria couldn't get Paul off her mind, she'd finally had enough. She pulled up outside of his house and ran to the door, because naturally it was pouring rain down and as she knocked on the front door.

Paul opened the door and looked down at Alex as she glared at him, not that he could blame her for that. Alex shoved him, "What's your damn problem? First you tell me you like me and kiss me and then today you ignore me! If you just wanted to have sex with me, you should've been honest. Because then maybe I would've let you because I was so stupid to think you actually liked me for me. Instead of what I could give you or what you could get out of it."

Paul growled, "It's not like that Lexi." Alex shoved him again, "Don't call me that! You don't get to call me Lexi. You don't deserve to call me that. Only my close friends are allowed to call me Lexi. You can call me Alex or Alexandria. But don't think that just because I let you get close to me and kiss me that you are just automatically someone I consider a friend. Because you're a lot of things Paul but you're no friend. You're nothing to me...I don't understand what the hell happened between Friday night and today at school. You told me not to be mad if you couldn't answer a question and I agreed to that. I thought we had an understanding, but apparently the only thing you understood was me being stupid enough to actually admit I like you."

Paul frowned as he stepped out onto the porch pulling the front door closed, "Lexi, Let me..." Alex growled, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" It was Paul's turn to growl, "FINE! You know what just go...This isn't worth it. You're so not worth it. Just go!" When Alex didn't leave Paul yelled, "LEAVE!" Alex jumped as she blinked and the tears slid down her cheeks, "You're...You're..." Alex shook her head as she walked down the steps and got back in her car. To say she was hurt was definitely the understatement of the evening. She sobbed her heart out during the drive home.

Alexandria hadn't gotten much sleep. Normally she picked up Seth and Leah for school, so when she stopped at their house the following morning, she handed the keys to Leah and slumped her body into the passenger seat. Leah sent Seth a warning glare through the rearview mirror to just leave Alex alone as he nodded. Once they got to the school, Alex pushed her keys into her back pocket as she walked through the halls, Seth bouncing next to her. She couldn't figure out how that kid had so much damn energy.

Seth smiled brightly at her, "So did you get a chance to talk with Paul?" That name felt a bad taste in her mouth and she didn't even say it. She was trying to glare at Seth even though it killed her inside as she blinked and could suddenly feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. Seth frowned as he pulled her to a stop when his hand gently gripped her elbow he turned her to face him, "What happened Lexi?" Alex shook her head, "I just want to forget that Paul ever existed in this life. I don't want to see him or hear him ever again. And I damn sure don't want to hear his name ever again."

Alex walked off losing Seth in a huge crowd of people. She hid in the girl's bathroom. She couldn't face going to her first couple of classes knowing Paul was going to be there.

Seth, Jake, Kim and Jared were all sitting at the table for lunch. Seth hit the table with his fist making the entire table shake. Jared leaned over and popped him in the back of the head, "You stay cool damn it. We don't need any more fists going through any more tables." Seth flinched a little, "This sucks. She's not been to any of her classes, but her car is still here. I can smell her scent in the hallways, but I can't find her anywhere. Fuckin Paul...What the hell did he do to her?" Jake shook his head, "I don't know. If he doesn't want her as his imprint then he needs to just leave her the hell alone. I've already given up on Alyssa. I've done everything imaginable and yet I still get treated like the red headed step-child."

Jake sighed heavily, "I tried explaining to her that I was in love with her before I imprinted and she thinks I'm lying to her. Like I wouldn't know what love feels like? She really doesn't get that imprinting picks your soul mate. The person you're really supposed to be with forever. It's not going to pick someone who won't understand the life style or the rules. She gets all of it, and yet she still says I forced her to be my imprint. Emily always says imprinting isn't forcing you to be with someone, it's just giving you a shove in the right direction."

Seth grumbled, "Okay I've got the perfect solution to everyone's problems...Jake since you can't get Alyssa to come around and Alex can get Paul to get his head out of his ass, why don't you and Alex hook up. Clearly you two should be together if you're supposed soul mates can't get their shit together." Jake growled low, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and try to keep that out of my head on patrol tonight with Paul. Otherwise you're going to have to deal with a pissed off fur ball again like last time."

Seth shrugged, "It just seems logical to me. I know it's stupid to suggest that another pack member take someone else's imprint, but think about it. You taking Lexi to the next bonfire, would help Paul understand what he has to lose. And Lexi going with you will make Alyssa realize she was in love with you before the imprinting. I know it sounds incredibly insane, but seriously think about it, just don't think about it around Paul while he's all wolfie or you'll give away a great master plan."

Jake looked at Jared, "How does this make sense in his head and now in mine?" Jared chuckled, "I don't know but it makes sense to me too...Damn pup. I'm impressed." Jared leaned over and ruffled Seth's hair who pulled away, "MAN! Don't be messing up the beauty that is me! If I was to imprint on someone now my hair looks like I stuck my damn finger in a light socket...You ass!" Seth combed his fingers through his shaggy hair trying to straighten it a little. Kim, Jared and Jake chuckled at Seth. He was always trying to look somewhat nice and clean incase he imprinted, he said he didn't want to look like some dirty bum off the street.

The idea left Jake wondering if he filled in Alex, if the idea would actually work or not.


	7. Ch 7 Eyes Wide Open

**Chapter 7** - Eyes Wide Open

"No...Absolutely not! Are you out of whatever is left of your mind Jacob Black!"

Alexandria stood in the Black residence staring at Jake like he was losing it. Jake half smiled, "Think about it Lexi. There's no better way to get Paul to get his head out of his ass and get Alyssa to realize she likes me as much as I like her." Alex sat down at the kitchen table as she put her head in her hands, "I think you've really lost it Jake. There is no way I could begin to pretend I have feelings for you if Paul already knows I like him. Not to mention I'm not trying to ruin my friendship with Alyssa."

Jake sat at the kitchen table next to Alex as he took her hand, and she noticed how hot the touch of his skin was. She took his hand in both of hers, "What the hell kind of effect does the drinking water have on you full blooded Quileute boys?" Jake chuckled as he squeezed her hand gently, "Maybe you're right...It's a stupid idea. I'm gonna sock Seth for even suggesting it." Alex frowned, "Why is Seth so gung-ho for me and Paul to get together...I don't get it. It's like you said yourself. How many times can you tell someone you like them before you get it through your thick skull that they can't stand you?"

Jake frowned with Alex, "Paul does like you...But for the life of me I don't know why he's being such an ass. What did he say to you the other day?" Alex couldn't stop the tears, before she knew it she had told Jake everything, Jake and Alex had been best friends since her mother and her had moved back to La Push when she was 7. They never had a sexual attraction to each other, to Jake, Alex was one of the guys, she would play football with them and rough house like the rest of them, they were considerably gentler with her, but they still took all the punishment dished out between them. But yet she was beautiful.

Jake watched as the tears cascaded down her tan cheeks, and it broke his heart. He wanted to put his fist through Paul's skull. Jake stood up and pulled Alex up and into his arms as he let her cry on his shoulder. He wrapped her securely in his arms, "Maybe were just destined to be in love with people who don't love us back Lex."

Two day later, it was Friday night and time for the bonfire. Alexandria looked at herself in the mirror, her black cargo capris, a white form fitting t-shirt with black sleeves and left her hair down. She put on white ankle socks and black sneakers. As she saw Jake pull up, she grabbed her black pull over hoodie and ran out the door and jumped in the front seat of his rabbit. Kim and Jared bombing her with hugs from the back seat. Alex laughed at them.

Jared wrapped his arms around Kim, "So are you guys going with the plan or no?" Alex and Jake both said no at the same time. Alex turned around, "I'm not going to trick someone into thinking anything. I'm not trying to hurt Alyssa and if Paul does or doesn't like me who cares. Eventually he'll know he's missing something or in this case someone great. It's his own stupid fault." Kim nodded, "I agree. If Paul wants to be a jerk about it all then it's his own fault. I know he's stubborn and he's got a short temper. But I never thought in a million years he'd be such a jerk."

Once they got to the bonfire, Alyssa was sitting in front of the fire with Collin, Brady, Seth and Leah. Sam and Emily were off to the side dancing to the music that was coming through the small radio sitting in the sand. Leah was looking sour, Alex knew it was because of Sam and Emily's displays of affection in front of everyone. Leah had been dating Sam for the longest time and as soon as he met her cousin Emily, he only had eyes for her. Leah was still hurting from it, not that anyone could blame her. Leah usually did her best with ignoring them. Only every once in a while did it really get to her.

Alexandria's eyes landed on Embry and Paul throwing the football back and forth and Alex felt a twinge of pain in her heart. She looked down at the sand and Jake noticed she'd stopped walking, his warm hand on the middle of her back as he steered her towards the bonfire, "It'll be ok Lex." His voice was low enough to only where she heard him. She smiled softly as she tapped her hand gently on his chest, "Thanks." Alex join everyone by the bonfire as Jake walked off towards Paul and Embry.

Paul went to catch the football when Jake's hand shot out and snatched it out of mid-air. Paul scowled, "What's your problem Black?" Jake turned and looked at Paul as he threw the football down and pushed Paul with one hand, "You are Paul. You're my problem." Paul's scowl deepened, "What the hell is your issue man?" Jake growled, "You're got a fuckin imprint would thinks the world shines out of your ass and you're treating her like shit when my fuckin imprint acts as though I've got the plague. I heard what you said to Lexi. Telling her she's not worth it? Are you out of your fuckin mind Paul? Are you blind or stupid? Can you not see she's in love with you?"

Paul shoved Jake back, "It's none of your fuckin business...You let me worry about my own imprint and keep your mind on your own." Jake growled deeper, "That's just it Paul you're not doing shit! You're breaking your imprint. Do you know how hard it is to watch my best friend cry because you are treating her like shit? You act as if you don't have a fuckin clue...Except you do because you know when she's crying, you know how hurt she's been by the words you said. And yet here you stand throwing that stupid football around when you should be over there begging her to forgive you for being so stupid."

Paul growled, "Look just cause your imprint doesn't want to have anything to do with you doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do with mine." Jake scoffed, "Seth was right. Me and Lexi should just be together and let you and Alyssa deal with the consequences."

That struck a nerve.

Paul spun around seethingly pissed off, "WHAT!" Jake shook his head, "You're going to keep fuckin this off and you're going to lose her...to me. And if I get her I'm not going to give her back to you Paul. You lose. I win." Jake turned as he walked back to the bonfire.

Jake stood next to Alexandria's sitting form, she looked up and could've sworn she saw something in his eyes she'd never seen before.

Pain.

Alex stood up as she watched his fist clench and unclench by his sides. She reached out and grabbed his forearm. Her soft hand slid down his forearm to his wrist and then finally to his hand, when he unclenched his hand his fingers gently wrapped around her hand as he squeezed her hand softly. He looked back at Paul and Alex's eyes followed and noticed Paul's pissed off form was making his way over to them. Alex's eyes widened in shock as Jake turned back to face her and within a matter of seconds Jake jerked her against his body and his lips crashed against hers.

Everyone sitting around the bonfire's eyes widened in amazement at the site before them. Including Alyssa.


	8. Ch 8 Surprise

**Chapter 8** - Surprise...

Paul's eyes were blazing with fury. He watched as Jake kissed Alex. He stalked up as he grabbed Alexandria by the wrist and shoved Jake away as hard as he could from her, "What the fuck Jacob!" Jake scowled, "Doesn't feel so good when you suddenly realize you could lose someone you love right?" Alex scowled as she jerked her hand away from Paul, "Jake you shouldn't have done that!" Jake looked at Alex, "I was proving a point. He'd been a dick to you since Monday, when he's really in love with you and he's too fuckin chicken shit to say anything."

Alex shook her head, "You still shouldn't have Jake. People deal with things in different ways. How do you expect to ever get Alyssa to like you if she sees you do something stupid like that?" Jake scowled again, "I could scream with from the roof tops that I'm in love with her and she still wouldn't give a shit. She asked me to give her time and I have. I've been in love with her since I was fifteen. I gave her time and space and just left her alone. And even after a year of just leaving her alone, a year of fighting and arguing. Nothing has changed." The sadness filling his eyes. Alyssa was never going to love him. And his heart was in pain for her. To just touch him. It's all he wanted. Just for her to touch him.

Jake turned and looked at Alyssa who was standing just staring at him. Jake looked in her beautiful green eyes, "I've loved you since I was fifteen Aly. I need you like I need the air in my lungs to live. I'd rather be dead then to not have you in my life. I don't know honestly what more I can say. I'm sorry I imprinted on you. I'm sorry I didn't have control of it. Paul and I were both lucky. We imprinted on people we're in love with. Except Paul's being a asshole about it, and I can't explain how I feel about you anymore. It hurts when you're not around, it feels like I'm never going to be happy again."

Jake looked down and then back up into her eyes, "I'm sorry I can't take back the imprint, I can never imprint on anyone else again. I never forced you into it, it just happened. I'm sorry you feel like you're trapped now. I'm just going to leave. I think it would be better if we were just not around each other anymore. Because I can't stay here and be in love with you and watch you move on to someone else. It's killing me just standing this close to you and knowing you're never going to love me the way I love you."

Alex felt suddenly confused, "Umm...What's imprinting?" Paul growled, "Son of a bitch Jake!" Sam stood, "Enough Paul calm down." Paul growled deeply from the back of his throat, "He screwed it up Sam." Sam shook his head no, "No if you'd just been honest with yourself and with Alexandria you wouldn't be in this mess right now." Paul was shaking violently, Alex reached out to touch him, when Seth came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground keeping her out of harm's way.

As Alex looked up from the ground, she watched wide eyed as Paul's body completely exploded into a gigantic silver wolf, complete with snarling razor sharp teeth as it stalked on its four paws towards Jake. Who in turn exploded into a reddish brown fur covered wolf as well.

Alex gasped out as her hand covered her mouth, "What the hell is going on?" Seth looked at Alex and covered a half smile half horrified look, "Surprise Alex, were werewolves." Alex started hyperventilating as she was trying to push away with her feet, but she wasn't getting anywhere, "Y-Y-You're..." She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think straight. Alex watched in horror as Paul and Jake in wolf form started tearing into each other, pushing each other through the sand and into huge boulders, at one point each one's abnormally large wolf body had gone through a few trees. She felt like she was catatonic as she watched the trees fall down making the ground shake as if there was an earthquake hitting La Push beach. Alex then watched as Sam burst into an all black wolf and Jared into an all brown wolf and they chased into the woods after Jake and Paul.

Emily ran over and hit her knees next to Alex along with Leah who proceeded to lean over and smack her little brother in the back of the head, "Are you stupid? I think mom dropped you on your head when you was a baby." Seth rubbed his head, "Sorry I shouldn't have said that...I just didn't know what else to say." Emily glared at Seth, "I think she's going in shock! Seth I can't believe you." Emily grabbed Seth by the ear and jerked him into a standing position, "You pick her up CAREFULLY and get her back to my place NOW!" Seth lowered his eyes, "Yes ma'am."

Seth carefully picked up Alexandria and took off as fast as he could through the woods, as Emily shooed everyone else to their vehicles and got then all wrangled back to her and Sam's place. Seth was just walking up with Alex when Emily pulled up and ran into the house. Emily started a warm bath and instructed Seth to place Alex in the tub, with her clothes on. Seth gently set her in the tub as Emily closed the door and ran the wash cloth over Alex's face, if she could get her to come out of it they would have to call Dr. Cullen.

Emily knelt down by the tub and talked to her softly and soothingly. Emily looked up and Alex started blinking rapidly as she looked over at Emily she started sobbing. Emily wrapped her in her arms, "It's okay Alex. I know sweetie. Everything is going to be fine I promise. Calm down." Alex sobbed harder, "Emily what is going on...I don't understand." Emily soothed her hand over Alex's head as she started carefully explaining things.


	9. Ch 9 Imprint Meeting

**Chapter 9** - Imprint Meeting

Seth had helped Alex out of the tub when Emily had finished explaining everything to her. Alex was quiet as Seth wrapped several towels around her and then proceeded to pick her up and carry her into Emily's guest room. Alex sat on the guest room bed on several towels trying not to get the bed wet, as Seth sat next to her.

Alex was towel drying her hair as she reached a shaky hand out and touched Seth. Seth couldn't help chuckle, "I'm not going to explode into a wolf you know." Alex looked up at him, "Well Paul and Jake did." Seth chuckled harder, "Yea, but they were both a bit pissed off...More Paul then Jake, Jake phased out of protection to you and Alyssa. It's normal for the guys to be over protective of their imprints." Alex felt along his warm skin, "What does it feel like?" Seth made a face, "The first time it happens, it is so painful and it hurts, and you can't control it. I was stuck in wolf form for 4 days, before Leah helped me get changed back. Nothing more embarrassing then you're sister seeing you devoid of all clothing."

Alexandria couldn't help but giggle at Seth and the fact he turned beet red when he remembered the memory, "So what after a few times you're used to the feeling?" Seth nodded as it was quiet between them for a few minutes, "Paul is in love with you ya know. He's been in love with you for a while." Alex looked down, "He sure has a funny way of showing it." Seth nodded, "Yea, he just was scared to tell you about imprinting, because he was terrified you'd react the same way Alyssa did when Jake told her. Let's just say it was all bad and leave it at that."

Alex nodded, "I can understand her side of it. But in some ways I don't understand at all, before it all happened Alyssa was completely gaga over Jake. He was all she used to talk about. How great he looked, how nice his smile was, how his voice made her weak kneed, his touch lit her on fire. Suddenly she has everything she could ever possibly want and she's scared of it I imagine." Seth shook his head, "No one knows how she feels not even Jake. Because she refuses to talk to him about her feelings."

Emily walked in and handed over some red shorts and a black form fitting t-shirt. Seth left the room as Alex changed. When she was finished she walked out and handed Emily her clothing and Emily put them in the dryer for her. Alex stood in the living room and saw Kim and Alyssa sitting on the couch talking amongst themselves. They looked over at Alex as she walked further into the room, "So you two know?" They both nodded, Kim cleared her throat, "We are not allowed to tell anyone. only the guys can tell their imprint, so Jake saying something in front of you, Paul's probably going to maim him. But they have incredible healing powers so no worries, I'm sure they both are going to get some frustrations out."

Alyssa looked at Alexandria, "I know you are dying to ask me...So go ahead." Alex ran a comb through her hair, "Ask you what?" Alyssa sighed heavily, "Why I'm fighting the imprinting so bad and being such a fuckin bitch to Jake." Alex shook her head no, "No I imagine you have your own reasons. I know I've been friends longer with Jake then I've known you Aly, but it's still you're life. Until you sign over the senility papers at least." Alyssa laughed, "I'm going to be signing those over really soon. Look the only ones who knows why I'm fighting it so bad is Kim and Emily...You might as well know too."

Alex finished getting the tangles out of her long hair, "Look...If you're not comfortable with telling me then don't." Aly shook her head, "No...I'm perfectly comfortable with telling you. I watched as my mom and dad were supposed to have the perfect marriage, and then suddenly within a blink of an eye it all fell apart. Apparently my mom got pregnant with me when she was sixteen and was forced into marrying my father. When I turned ten the marriage completely shattered and my parents sent me to live with Kim who is my cousin. I saw way too many fights between them and they were never pretty. Then Collin's mom and dad basically adopted me, because...well my dad killed my mother and he was sent to prison and I became a ward of the state. So technically Collin is my foster brother...Even though he's never treated me like it. His mom and dad have always treated me like I was theirs and no one else's."

By the time Alyssa finished the store everyone in the room was crying, with the exception of Seth. Though he did look a little pale like he wanted to cry, he just walked outside for fresh air. Alyssa sniffled, "I'm scared of being forced to be with Jake and having my whole world fall apart. I couldn't bear to lose him."

Alexandria sat down next to Alyssa and wrapped her arms around her, "Aly, you need to tell Jake. He'll understand where you're coming from. But you gotta tell him. He would be able to help you through all the emotional shit. He's been my best friend for ten years. I swear. You gotta talk to him." Alyssa nodded, "I don't know how to. I want to so badly. I don't want him to leave. I do love him. I just don't know how to tell him."

Suddenly the front door swung open and standing in the doorway was Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake and Seth bringing up the rear. The guys looked at all the girls sitting in the living room, tears streaked faces.

Sam groaned, "Lord...Who died?"


	10. Ch 10 It's A Start

**Chapter 10** - It's A Start

"Samuel Uley!" Emily scolded. Sam put his head down, "Sorry Em." Emily couldn't help but giggle, she always could make him feel bad for his big mouth. Emily walked up as he pulled her into his arms and placed feather kisses all over her face.

Alex saw Paul staring at her, she stood up, "Em, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." Emily looked over but never extracting herself from Sam's arms, "Okay sweetie. I'm going to make some coco, I'll bring it in to you in a few." Alex nodded as she turned down the hallways and went upstairs. She left the light off as she laid across the bed. She was kind of cold, but didn't care as she laid there. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks. A few minutes later the door opened and closed. She could smell Paul's scent as it entered the room. She felt the bed dip as well.

"Please don't cry Alex. I'm sorry. It was my fault. I was such an ass." His voice was laced with pain and regret. He could feel the pain radiating off of her. Alex sat up as she looked at him, and he could see her with the light the moon provided as it lit up the room. Her beautiful blue eyes were weird color with the contrast of the red from her crying. He reached out and touched her cheek and was surprised when she leaned into his warm hand.

Alexandria inhaled slowly, "Why couldn't you trust me?" Paul frowned, "It wasn't a matter of trust Alex. Ever since Jake imprinted on Alyssa, almost everyone in the pack who hasn't imprinted were terrified the same thing was going to happen. That their imprints would feel trapped and reject them." Alex let a few more tears slip down her cheeks, as Paul's hand came up and caught them, "Please...Alex...Don't cry. I know I have a bad temper when provoked and I'm the most volatile wolf in the pack but I do love you. And if you'll let me make it up to you I promise I'll make you happy until the day we both die."

Alex leaned further into the warm coming from his hand, "Will you do me a favor?" Paul nodded, "Anything just name it." Alex smiled softly, "Hold me." Paul smirked, "Forever." Paul laid down across the bed as he gently pulled Alex into his arms. His arm twisted around her waist as his other arm went around her but was running his fingers through her hair. His soft lips kissed her forehead. Her blue eyes peered up at him as he looked down and couldn't stop himself from kissing her lips even if he wanted to.

Jake stood there in silence awkwardly as he watched Alyssa get up when Seth and Leah offered to give her a ride home. Alyssa went to walk past him and stopped for a minute when they were shoulder to shoulder. Jake looked down into her green eyes as she looked up into his. Both expressionless. Her hand sought out his as her index and middle finger brushed against the palm of his large hand. his breath hitched into the back of his throat and he almost forgot how to breathe.

She was touching him.

Alyssa was physically touching Jake.

Every nerve ending was tingling in his body. The palm of his hand felt as if it were on fire. When she pushed his hand closed with hers, she pushed up and kissed his cheek softly and walked out the door following Leah and Seth, he was vaguely aware she'd placed something in his hand.

Jake's brown orbs looked down at his left hand it was closed around something white. He slowly opened it, it was a white rose just the flower part, the stem was gone so no thorns. The pedals opened up as if they were breathing in his warmth. Emily walked over with a little bowl of water, and gently took it from him and placed it in the water. She pushed up on her tip toes as she kissed his forehead softly, "It's a start."

Jake smiled softly as his eyes met Emily's, "Yea it is isn't it?"

Emily could see the look in Jake's eyes, as she took the bowl and smirked, "Why don't you go run off some of that giddiness." Jake just nodded absentmindedly as he walked out of the house and jogged into the woods, phasing immediately after hitting the tree line. Once he knew he was in front of Leah and Seth's car he re-phased and pulled on his shorts and sneakers and walked out into the middle of the road.

Jake stood there as he saw the headlights from Leah's car coming at him. She stopped the car as Alyssa got out and said, "What is it Jake?" She walked up to him and he just stared in her beautiful green eyes.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, as he cupped her cool cheeks with his warm hands and capture her lips. When she returned the kiss, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Seth was bouncing up and down in the back seat of the car as Leah reached back and smacked him with her umbrella, "Knock it off idiot. You're going to ruin the shocks on my car." Seth sat still but was still practically yelling, "WOOHOO! GO JAKE AND ALYSSA!" Leah death glared Seth and he clamed up fast.

Jake pulled away both breathing heavy, his red lips kissing her a little softer this time as he pulled back a second time, "I love you Alyssa." Alyssa blinked as tears escaped her bright green eyes, as she took a shaky breath, "I love you too Jake." Jake smirked, "Just remember I said it first." Alyssa laughed as she nodded, "I promise nothing." Jake kissed her lips again, "I'll come by and see you tomorrow or something." Alyssa nodded as she walked back and Jake opened the car door for her.

Jake jogged back into the woods and phased again as Leah continued to Alyssa's house.


	11. Ch 11 Sexual Tension

**Chapter 11** - Sexual Tension

About four weeks later, Alexandria was sitting outside at the picnic tables at the school, and Paul was standing between her legs with his forehead pressed to hers. His scorching hands rest on her thighs. Alex smiled softly, "So mom is working a double shift all week and said you're allowed at the house, but claims you have to be gone by 11." Paul chuckled, "I think we can get around the 11 o'clock curfew." Alex smirked as her small hands ran up his forearms to his biceps. Paul's lips came down and pressed against hers softly.

Jake chuckled, "I heard that…Don't make me tell your mom you're having slumber parties with guys instead of girls." Alyssa tapped her fist into Jake's washboard stomach, "Stop teasing her. Leave them alone." Alex stuck her tongue out at Jake, "HA! At least someone's got my back." Alyssa giggled as Jake smirked and rolled his eyes, "Why do all you girls stick up for each other?" Alyssa fisted Jake's t-shirt as she pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips softly, "Because only we understand when we need to spend time with the one we love." Jake grunted, as his wrapped his arms around Alyssa pulling her closer to his body. Alyssa's neck craning up to look into Jake's eyes, while his head was craned down to stare at her incredible green eyes.

After school Paul drove Alexandria's car to her house, sure enough her mom was already gone for work. Paul unlocked the front door and ushered her into the house. Alex read the note her mother left for her on the counter, and relished the feeling of Paul standing behind her. His scorching hands playing with the hem of her t-shirt and she could feel the warmth against the skin on her waist. And then his lips trailed a path down the side of her neck. Alexandria had an intense feeling come over her entire body. As she turned around, Paul's warms hands slid up the back of her t-shirt, under her bra strap and palmed her bare skin while his arms pulled her closer to his body and his lips captured hers.

Paul pulled back and stared into her eyes, "I want to be with you Alexandria." Alex suddenly knew what he was asking. Her pink tongue came out and slowly wet her lips as she looked into his almost blackened with desire eyes as she nodded slowly up and down. Paul's hands slowly pulled Alex's jacket off and then slid down and then lifted her by her bottom as her legs wrapped around his waist. They couldn't stop kissing even if they wanted to. Paul carefully made his way through the house, up the stairs to Alex's room, as he gently kicked the door closed.

Paul gently set Alex on her feet in front of him, as he toyed with the hem of her t-shirt again as he watched her chew on her bottom lip slightly. Paul slid the cotton material up and over her head and let it flutter to the floor, as she smirked and pulled the white t-shirt from his body. Definitely stopping to admire his chest and abs. Her soft finger tips coming in contact with his tight stomach, abs and then sliding up to his chest. Her hands then trailed down to the waist line of his cut off jean shorts. Paul growled a little and scared Alex and she jumped back.

Paul exhaled hard as he grabbed her hands, "Sorry! Your touch was just starting to affect me. I was trying to control myself." Alex noticed Paul's chest was rising and falling a little like he had been holding his breath the whole time. Alex frowned, "I'm sorry." Paul shook his head, "Don't you dare apologize. I'm fine. It's just that the first time with our imprint is supposed to be...I don't know...I'm only going off what I've heard." Alex frowned again, "Paul...I don't...I mean I haven't...You know. I'm still..." Paul made a face as he pulled her closer, "Your still a virgin. I get it...If you don't want to or you want to wait, I'll understand Lexi."

Alex shook her head no, "No I want to. With you...Tonight. I just...I'm kind of nervous about it. What if I suck? You can't take the imprint back." Paul cupped her face in his hands as he softly kissed her lips, "I don't want to take the imprint back. Ever. I love you Lexi. I will always love you. I'm not saying that because I imprinted on you or to get in your pants. I loved you before I imprinted and you know it. I made a lot of mistakes with other girls in my past and I know you know all that. But from here on out I'm completely devoted to you and to us. I want to marry you and have babies with you. When I said forever four weeks ago I meant it."

Lexi smiled softly as she pushed up on her toes and captured Paul's lips this time. Paul smirked when she pulled away, he loved it when she pulled bold moments like that. Lexi leaned up and rubbed her nose against his, "Paul...Make love to me." Paul smug smirk and puffed out chest was enough of an answer for Lexi, but just to add punctuation, "You never have to ask. Once I completely make you mine tonight...I'll always know when you need me. Physically, mentally, emotional, sexually." Paul chuckled when he saw her blush after he said sexually.

Lexi felt Paul lift her into his arms and then gently set her down in the middle of her bed as he hovered over her body, continuing to kiss her lips, her black lace bra was making him crazy. Lexi felt Paul unsnap and unzip her jeans and she laid on her back pushing off her jeans, as Paul was gently pulling them down her long tanned legs. Paul moved his hands to his jeans, and Lexi smacked away his hands as she gently kissed his lips and decided to handle his shorts herself and his were off in seconds and soon they were in their underwear. Paul looked at Lexi and she could not only see but feel his desire, as it pressed against her inner thigh.

Arousal has spread through both of them like a wild fire. His lips blazed a trail down her neck. Paul stopped kissing her neck and cringed, "Ummm...Lexi. We hit a snag in the plan. I don't have a condom with me."


	12. Ch 12 Condoms & Stuff

**Chapter 12** - Condoms & Stuff

Alexandria sighed as she before pulling away kissing his lips one more time as she smirked, "Top drawer of my night stand." Paul hopped out of bed and Alex took in the sheer size of him from top to bottom and EVERYTHING in the middle as she finally took notice of how truly big the middle was...How on earth that was supposed to fit inside of her was beyond her comprehension.

Paul opened the night stand drawer and retrieved the little foil packet and then stopped dead in his tracks and eyed Alex suspiciously, "Should I even ask why a virgin is keeping condoms in her night stand?" Alex completely flushed red as she threw a pillow at her naked boyfriend, "PAUL! Oh my god! I can't believe you asked me that...How embarrassing." Paul chuckled, "I'm just kind of curious...Inquiring minds wanna know." Alex shook her head, "My mom took one look at you and immediately knew my virginity was going to be flying out the window. She knew it even more when I told her I loved you and was seriously thinking about it, but that we hadn't talked about it. So she bought condoms and tossed them in there, said they were for emergencies only...And since I'm not planning on using them as floatation devises at the beach. Now seems as good a time as any...You know for an emergency."

Paul couldn't help but laugh as he sat on the bed as Lexi moved around on her knees and leaned against his arm, "Can I help?" Paul chuckled again, "I don't think I've been asked that before...Umm...Sure?" Alex giggled, "Is that a question or an answer?" Paul handed Lexi the condom when he pulled it out of the package. Lexi made a face and Paul chuckled, "Before you even ask, yes it's supposed to feel that way." Levi giggled, "I wasn't going to ask." Paul watched with bated breath as she chewed her bottom lip as she carefully placed the condom on the tip of him and gentled rolled the condom all the way on.

Lexi felt him twitch in her hands several times, "I'm not hurting you am I?" Paul exhaled after the third twitch, "You're not hurting me. It's just the intimate touching. I've never felt this before, no other girl has ever done what you're doing. You're hands are so gentle, like you don't want to break me." Lexi smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly, "I don't have the experience but I have the knowledge, I know right now you're sort of at a fragile state, so I don't want to hurt you."

They couldn't get enough of touching and kissing each other, their hands were everywhere on each other. When he finally tugged at her panties, he carefully pulled them down and tossed them aside with his own. Before she knew it knew it she felt the tip of him at her entrance. Paul pulled away and Lexi took a deep breath before he carefully slid inside of her. It was going good until she felt him hit her barrier. She wanted sure what to expect as far as the pain went.

"Let me know if it hurts too much...I'll try to be gentle I promise." Paul said breathy against her lips trying to maintain control. He sounded in control Alexandria felt like she was going to blow up any second. They could see everything on each other...Nothing was left to the blind side. Both of them were equally vulnerable. The feel of his bare skin against her was addictive and she demanded to feel more of it...She CRAVED to feel it all. Paul just seem to fit with her every way possible.

Lexi nodded not really able to say much, she was now extremely nervous and before she knew it he gently pushed further into her and the searing flash of pain enveloped her whole body. This pain was going through her whole body and she wasn't sure how long it was supposed to last. She was hoping it didn't last long. Lexi felt Paul's forehead pressed against hers as he tried to steady himself and let her get accommodated to his size. He was using all his strength to control himself and make the perfect moment all about Lexi and Her love for Paul exploded in her chest and started spreading throughout her whole body.

Tears escaped her eyes, as Paul's warm lips kissed them away, Lexi finally nodded as he started to slowly move within her. The feelings in her stomach that seemed to reach a climax with insanely unbearable pleasure. Lexi wrapped her legs around his waist locking him into place on top of her small body. Paul smirked down at her as he captured her lips with his and increased his pace. Lexi felt him groan into her mouth as they moved as one and she knew she let his name spill from her lips more than once. Paul pushed into her once again and suddenly sanity left her mind.

Lexi was shoved towards a whole new level of pleasure as Paul and her became one. When they both climaxed she felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were completely spent and covered in sweat but honestly couldn't care less. Paul slid out of her body gently as he walked into the bathroom and disposed of the condom leaving no traces that they'd had sex in her mother's house, then cleaned himself up.

He walked back into the bedroom and gently lifted Lexi into his arms and carried her back into the bathroom and set her down in a bathtub full of warm water, as he got in behind her. He looked up at him questioningly, Paul placed a kiss on her lips, "You're going to be extremely sore tomorrow, and I'm trying to lessen the pain a little by having you soak now." Lexi nodded as she accepted the kiss on the lips he gave her and leaned back against his chest. He washed both of them down.

Lexi couldn't help but giggle when he placed his nose against her shoulder and inhaled her scent, "Damn the guys are gonna know, my scent is all over you. But I do have to say it's a scent you wear perfectly." Lexi looked up and noticed Paul had a cocky grin on his face. Once they got out of the bath and dressed, Paul laid on her bed with her pulling her into his arms. Lexi looked at Paul, "Make sure you're gone before mom gets home tomorrow, or she'll skin us both alive." Paul nodded, "No problem." He kissed her lips and murmured for her to get some sleep. They both fell into a deep lulling sleep. True to his word Paul made sure he was gone before her mom made it home from work.


	13. Ch 13 Gotta Love The Dirty Talk

**Chapter 13** - Gotta Love The Dirty Talk

Jake walked Alyssa to the front door as he watched her unlock the front door. Jake smirked when Alyssa turned around and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Jake leaned down and kissed her lips softly. As she helped in the process and pushed up on her toes. Jake twisted his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Alyssa pulled away as she grabbed his hand and gently pulled on him, he let her lead him into the house. Jake's eyes grew wide, "What are you doing Alyssa?" Aly smiled up at the surprised look on Jake's face, "Something I should've done a long time ago." As she pushed the door closed once he was all the way in the house.

Jake felt her push him through the hallway into the den and shoved him down onto the couch. Normally Jake wouldn't have moved, but since it was Alyssa he was letting her get her way. He watched as she slowly and seductively...Wow...Did she just seductively straddle his lap, he could feel her small hand cupping the side of his neck and he couldn't help let his hands slide up her outer thighs to her hips and then waist. As her lips crashed down onto his.

Jake wasn't complaining, but his conscience was going a thousand miles a minute. Especially when he pulled back and tried not to stutter through his passion haze, "W-What about your parents...And Collin?" Alyssa blinked and couldn't help laughing...Jake was nervous, "Ever since Collin started phasing he spends all his time training with Sam and Brady or over at Emily's house. Mom and dad are at work until 9 pm...And If you haven't noticed it's only 5 Jake."

Jake couldn't help chuckle, "Okay I got you loud and clear." As his voice dropped a few octaves and grew husky. While slowly running her finger through his soft jet black hair. Alyssa leaned over and started kissing along Jake's jaw line…Jake's passion haze returned, "What are you doing to me Aly?" She giggled, "Nothing…" He grumbled, "You know, it sure doesn't feel like nothing." Aly giggled again, "Good, it wasn't supposed to…" Jake exhaled slowly, "Oh, ok…I guess that means I haven't lost my sense of touch since I started phasing."

Somehow they'd made it to Aly's room and into the edge of her bed, Jake never noticed she'd shed her jeans before she sat straddled on his lap again. Alyssa sat up after she pushed him over to lay down and felt Jake's erection growing harder and harder as she moved around a little on his lap…moving her hips just enough to brush against him every once in a while, making him insanely crazy with passion. Also managing to make his hormones run wild…Alyssa looked in Jake's eyes, "Jake..."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure."

They started kissing, and Jake was feeling her breast on the outside of the t-shirt, suddenly realizing it was his t-shirt…they stopped kissing, as he sat up and he had a puzzled look on his face and Alyssa smirked, "What?" Jake looked up then down, "Well, I have a bit of a dilemma…" Alyssa giggled, "Oh really what's that?"

As Alyssa shifted on his lap, rubbing against his hard on again…and could feel him breathe in pretty deep…Jake growled, "Well, I want to rip that t-shirt off of your body and ravage you while I make love to you, but you look so good in my t-shirt, I don't really wanna get rid of it…besides…you fill it out so nicely, much better than I ever could." Jake hooked his index finger in the collar of the t-shirt pulled it away from her body and looked down the front of her shirt.

Alyssa had her hands on her hips, "Enjoying the view?" Jake grin cheesy, "Well, I like what I see if that's what you're wondering…" She tapped him on the chest, "By the way my eyes are up here…" As she pointed to them…Jake's voice grew even huskier, "Believe me, when I say I know where every part of your body is…I just so happen to be a bit pre-occupied with two parts in particular at the moment…" Alyssa grinned devilishly, "Oh really..." Alyssa shifted on his lap again on purpose…Jake really drew in a deep breath, growling deeper, "Okay, that's it, I've really got to stop you from doing that…cause I know, that you know, you're making me insane every time you brush up against me…"

Alyssa batted her eye lashes, "I am?" With an innocent look on her face. Jake smirked, "You are not that innocent baby, I know you way to well…" She smiled and leaned over and slowly outlined Jake's bottom lip with her tongue…making him crazy and wanting to kiss her, as she pulled away…Jake scoffed, "And you sure don't act innocent either…" Alyssa smiled, "I never claimed to be innocent…I can only try and look the part." As she leaned over and kissed Jake's lips…

Jake's hands were roaming her body as he intensified the kiss…one of his hands made their way down her body and she moved on his lap again…which made him intensify the kiss even more…and he started messing with her panties…and finally got them moved out of the way, and started rubbing on her clit…which was now making her insanely crazy…Alyssa felt him slide two fingers into her wetness…and while they were kissing, her grip on his shoulders got a little tighter…as his lips kissed down her neck…Alyssa finally pulled the shirt up and over her head…Jake started going after her nipples with his tongue and teeth…

Jake noticed her moans were getting a little louder, with each thrust of his hand…while he kissed her neck, Jake whispered in her ear, "What do you want baby…you gotta tell me what you want…" Aly whimpered, "I want you." Jake shook his head no, "No, you have to tell me exactly what you want." Alyssa whimpered even more, "I want you inside of me…I want to feel all of you inside me right now." Jake groaned, "Oh, I believe that can be arranged…" Jake undid his pants which was a good thing cause she thought his cock was about to burst through the zipper of his jean shorts.

Jake removed his finger as he moved them around and into the middle of the bed as he shed his jeans and her panties, then moved to lay between her thighs…and have much better leverage…and pushed his erection all the way into her…which made her gasp for air, cause she just never expected it…Jake was kissing her ear, "Damn baby, are you always so tight?" Alyssa moaned, "You tell me, you're the one who took my virginity." They started kissing again as he slowly started thrusting in and out of her willing body…Alyssa absolutely loved feeling Jake's body on top of hers…it always turned her on more to have that much power between her thighs. This was not the first time for them. It would definitely not be their last.

Jake was starting to thrust into her harder…Alyssa never felt so much pleasure in all her life…she was so caught up into having this man buried deep inside of her…she never noticed that their hips were crashing together as she met him thrust for thrust…Jake grabbed her waist and rolled over with Alyssa straddled on top of him growling out, "Ride." Alyssa laced her fingers with his as she started riding him hard…She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she was feeling when he was on top of her…pretty soon…Jake's hips were coming up off the bed to crash into hers to make the impact more intense…They were both out of breath…Jake was taking in short gasps, "God, baby you don't know how many time I wanted to attack you today during school…just wanting to feel my cock deep inside of you…makes me insane…Watching you get turned on tonight…"

Alyssa kept slamming down on top of him, "I know baby…I want to feel you going deep and hard into me…God you feel so good baby inside of me…" Jake grabbed her hips and flipped them back over growled even deeper from the back of his throat, "Cum for me baby." Alyssa whimpered…his voice was so low and the thoughts that went through her head…especially when he would whisper about his cock being inside of her…he pushed her legs apart and started thrusting harder and deeper…

The last couple of thrusts and Alyssa flew over the edge screaming…With a very loud yet deep growl, she felt Jake empty himself into her…Jake didn't collapse on her like she figured he would…he held himself up and they just stared in each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity…until their breathing regulated…They started kissing again; they made love 2 times in the shower as he got ready for patrol.

Just as Jake was jumping out of her bedroom window her mom walked into the bedroom, "How was school today sweetie?" Alyssa smirked, "Oh you know...Just the same old stuff..."


	14. Ch 14 Done With You

**Chapter 14** - Done With You

A few weeks later, it was Friday night again. Paul and Alex were sitting by the bonfire. Paul had her wrapped in his huge arms and warmth. Paul kissed Alexandria's neck, "Come for a walk with me." Alex looked up and his pleading brown eyes made her cave as she nodded, Paul stood up and took her hands and pulled her up to stand. As he laced his fingers with her and they walked down the beach a little bit.

Ten minutes and 25 feet away from the bonfire, Alexandria was looking at Paul like he'd grown three heads. The pain that started in her heart suddenly radiated through her whole body, it felt like it was seeping out of her fingertips and tips of her toes. Alex took a deep breath, "Okay What the hell are you talking about?" She could feel herself shaking from head to toe trying to process everything Paul had just said to her.

Paul looked down at the sand and Alex lost it, "NO! If you're breaking up with me the least you can fuckin do is look me in the eye and not be a fuckin coward about it!" Paul's head shot up as his eyes locked with hers, "I don't think things are working out between us right now. I think it's just better we stop now, rather than torture ourselves anymore down the line. It's just not working Lexi."

Alex growled, "DONT CALL ME THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH ME, BUT YOU SEEMED TO THINK IT WAS WORKING OUT JUST FINE WHEN I LET YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME AND TAKE MY VIRGINITY. WHAT A FUCKIN LYING ASS COWARD YOU TURNED OUT TO BE. Some hothead you are. You're nothing but a coward Paul Redson! You know something this is the second time you've done this to me. I quit. Is that what you wanted to hear? I QUIT! I'M DONE WITH YOU! I don't want to have anything to do with you any longer, I don't even want to breathe the same air you breathe, because you're not worth it!"

Alexandria closed her eyes and couldn't stop the tears, "You're not worth it...You never will be." Alex walked away back over to the bonfire, Jake and Alyssa were at her side within seconds, Jake growled, "What the hell happened?" Alex looked down trying to calm herself but the pain hurt so bad, she couldn't stop the tears and her breathing went from regular to panicked almost hyperventilating and she could feel herself suddenly having an anxiety attack. What about the imprint? What about her being in love with him? What the hell was going on?

Seth and Leah were next to notice something wasn't right with Alexandria. Paul saw what was going on with Alex and ran over to be by her, when Leah reared back and punch him in the face as hard as she could, "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Paul fell back into the sand trying to shake off the punch Leah gave him, damn he could tell she was a pack member, she had a mean punch. Paul could feel blood coming out of his nose, and watched helplessly as Seth lifted a sobbing Alex into his arms and carried her to Leah's car.

Jake looked down at Paul, "You actually went through with it didn't you? You actually broke up with her because you think you can keep leeches away from her that way? It doesn't work that way Paul. It never did. You're scent is forever marked on her. Any leech that does cross her path now will still smell you. No matter what. So now she's heartbroken, a marked target and by herself without protection. Yea that's really...That's really stupid. If she gets hurt because of you, I'll stop at nothing to kill you Paul. I swear on my life."

Leah watched as Seth drove Alex home as Leah turned back and stalked back to the bonfire and walked up to Paul and noticed he was still on the ground as she walked up she kicked sand into his face, "You stupid son of a bitch! I can't believe you did that to her. You finally gain her trust and she falls so in love with you she can only see you and then you pull some stupid ass shit like that? Are you fuckin stupid! I'm probably NEVER going to imprint and you was lucky enough to imprint on my best friend, someone you claim to have been in love with since you was fourteen. And you go and fuck it and her up all within a matter of what ten or fifteen minutes. And all for what? Because you don't want a leech to go after your imprint."

Leah noticed Paul was starting to stand up and she reared back a second time and kicked him as hard she could in the rib cage, Paul yelped out as his body flew through the air and he landed on his side next to the bonfire, "I hope you realize you've lost her for good. She's going to leave in a couple of weeks for college. She got accepted a year early, because she's graduating early. She wasn't going to go...She was going to stay here so she could be with you forever Paul...FOREVER. And you just fucked it up so bad were probably never going to see her again. Because she was already talking about leaving in two weeks. I don't understand what you're problem is with her, first you don't want to end up like Jake and Alyssa and you get her, she falls in love with you and suddenly now your brain is fighting for control over your mouth and other actions. You lost her Paul...for good...This isn't anyone else fault but yours."

Leah left the bonfire as she phased and ran beside the car Seth was driving to his mom's house, They'd keep Alexandria there for a couple of days so her mother wouldn't suspect anything.


	15. Ch 15 Everything Changes

**Chapter 15** - Everything Changes

Opening her indigo blue eyes to the world Alexandria slowly rolled out of bed. She stretched her tired body as she padded around barefoot in the apartment. She walked into the bathroom and showered, after she finished up she wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair as she made her way into the kitchen where her kettle was just whistling to let her know the water had been boiled to perfection, she poured the boiling clear liquid into her biggest cup and dunked her tea bag in it repeatedly, until it was the dark brown color she liked, she poured a little creamer and a packet of Sweet-n-Low and stirred it.

The first cup of tea in the morning was always a warming one. Especially for the gloomy weather of Seattle Washington. She dressed in jeans, white and black checkered sneakers, white form fitting t-shirt and pulled her long hair into a pony tail. she'd dyed some caramel highlights into her hair which brought out her blue eyes even more. She pulled a white and black checkered scarf around her neck and let it hand loosely.

Alex walked over and placed her mug in the sink as she took one more look at her apartment, in a few hours she was going to be on a plane headed to Port Angeles. Her best friend was getting married and had promised not to miss it. Alex drove her Toyota RAV4 to her work place and pressed the button listening to the alarm chirp as she walked into the sterile building and into the elevator and pushed number three. When the elevator coasted to a stop she stepped out onto the freshly vacuumed carpet.

As she unlocked the door to her office she was met by smiling faces, "Good Morning Dr. Thompson." Alexandria returned the smile, "Morning ladies...I want to make sure I'm out of here by noon...How is my schedule looking so far?" Amanda, Alex's bubbly physician's assistant walked over and handed her the schedule, she'd made the patient cut off for 11:30, and made sure to print three copies one for each front and back desk and of could one for Alex.

Alex beamed, "Thank You Amanda. What are you going to do with your vacation time for the next two weeks?" Amanda's smile widened, "Tommy is taking me to Hawaii. I can't wait we leave two hours after you Dr. Thompson." Alex faked a scowl, "Amanda...It's Alex when the patients aren't around you know that." Amanda had recently gotten married, but they were waiting for the perfect moment for a honeymoon. That time came when Alex announced her two week vacation.

Since Alexandria had been gone she'd gotten a college education and became a pediatrician. She loved helping little kids. It was just her thing. So when they asked her what kind of doctor she wanted to be it was just a give in. She loved her job. Promptly at 11:45 the last 5 year old left the office and Alex sighed with relief as she hung up her white coat and grabbed her purse, car keys and cell phone. She bid everyone in the office a goodbye and promised to see them all again in two weeks.

As Alex sat on the plane she couldn't stop thinking about the last few years of her life. She was twenty-five and hadn't been back to La Push in eight years. She could still feel the same ache as always for Paul. She imagined he was married already with at least a couple of litters of puppies. For the longest time after she left she wanted to run back to him and beg him to take her back. The morning she left La Push she said bye to everyone but him, he didn't even show up to say good-bye to her. Though she imagined Leah or Jake threatened him within an inch of his life to stay away that morning.

As her mom drove her to the airport in Port Angeles, Alex cried so hard, out the corner of her eye she caught the silvery colored tail whipping through the trees and knew it was Paul. As much as she wanted to yell for her mother to stop she couldn't. She figured if he didn't try to stop her then he really didn't want her anymore. Once the border from La Push to Port Angeles was crossed, Alex looked in the side mirror and watched as a silver/grey wolf walked into the middle of the road. Her mother was completely oblivious as she jabbered on about college and what not. Whatever pieces were left of Alex's heart finished breaking as she cried harder. Her mother just figured it was because she was leaving all her friends behind.

She was really leaving her heart behind.

She could feel the twinge of pain entering her heart the closer the plane floated to Port Angeles. She unbuckled her seat belt and walked down the small isle and locked herself into the overly tiny restroom as she turned the cold water on, taking deep breaths. As she tried to calm herself down. She carefully patted the cold water on her flushed face as she continued to take controlling breaths. She got herself calm finally and returned to her seat as the plane started its descend to Port Angeles airport.

Walking through the airport, Alexandria suddenly couldn't keep her mind off of Paul.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a voice screamed, "LEXI!" Alexandria looked up from the ground and saw Alyssa and Emily, both women tackled her with tight hugs. Emily smiled, "I can't believe you actually came back for the wedding. Jake said there was no way we'd be able to get you back to La Push." Alex giggled, "Jake might be my best friend but he doesn't know everything." Alyssa laughed, "No kidding! He had to patrol with the boys or he would've been here to get you, it's bad enough he didn't think me or Em could get you back to La Push in once piece." Alex shook her head, "Always so over protective and stubborn. Is he ever going to change?"

Alyssa giggled as they got into the car, "I hope you're not asking me, we've been together so long I don't even try to change him, he's just a little rough neck even more now than before you left." Alex laughed as she got comfortable in the front seat after Alyssa shoved her to the passenger front door and Emily got behind the steering wheel. Alyssa was sitting in the middle of the back seat keeping up with the conversation as the three girls got comfortable for the ride to La Push.


	16. Ch 16 Missing

**Chapter 16** - Missing

About an hour later, Emily pulled into her and Sam's drive way. Alexandria stepped out of the truck and three second later, Jake had her wrapped in his arms, hanging off the ground as he whimpered, "God I've missed you." Alex let his warmth envelope her as she enjoyed his arms around her, she sighed and completely relaxed in his arms. The next person to snatch her into a hug was Seth of course and Leah was right behind him.

Alex laughed as Leah made a face, "I can't believe you finally came back." Alex laughed, "Yea, I heard Jake was letting you all think I'd never be back. You guys really have to get that mind reading stuff down better when y'all are doing your wolfie business. I told you I'd come back for your wedding Leah." Leah smiled softly, "I know...I just never thought you'd come back in a million years." Alex hugged Leah tighter, "Well at least being in love seems to agree with you." Leah pulled back, "I never thought I would imprint." Alex giggled, "You have to tell me how it happened...I mean of all people! You and him?"

As Embry bounced up and wrapped his arms around Leah and Alex at the same time. Alex and Leah giggled as Embry lifted them both off the ground. Once they were both back on the ground Alex leaned up and kissed Embry's cheek as he dropped a quick kiss on Leah's lips and ran off after Jake and Jared who were both making kissing noises.

Alex shook her head, "Same old Embry. Always quick to defend anyone's honor." Leah nodded emphatically, "Even more so now that we imprinted on each other. Fights get pretty interesting between us, but you already know my temper. Embry is always so damn laid back and easy going, hardly anything ever phases him. If you'll excuse the pun." Alex giggled harder but was quiet within a second as Jake came flying around the corner of the house with Jared and they both grabbed Alex and hid behind her as Embry came barreling up.

Alex stomped her foot and Leah growled at all three of them and they straightened up and walked away at a fast pace and started running again as they headed into the trees. Alex giggled as Leah wrapped her arm around her shoulder and they turned to go into the house with Emily and Alyssa following close behind, when Alex was met by Paul's face looking back at her. Paul nodded softly, "Alex." Alex smiled softly, "Paul." She was waiting for that pang of pain to come shooting through her chest, but it never came. She did however notice that his gaze faltered for a minute to someone who was standing behind her. Leah rolled her eyes as she shoved Paul out of the way and pulled Alex behind her gently as the four girls made their way into the house.

Sam walked up and gave Alex a huge bear hug and then gave Emily a kiss on the lips that seemed to linger, "I have to go I have patrol." Emily nodded as she softly touched his cheek. He dropped another kiss on her lips and was out the door. Alex laughed, "Some things never change." As she elbowed Emily in the side lightly. As the girls sat and ate a nice long lunch.

Alex was sitting in her bedroom later that night, naturally her mother still working her double shifts at the hospital wasn't home like always. She walked down stairs and was getting a glass of water when she heard a harsh knock on the front door. Alex walked over to the front door and opened it. Dark brown eyes staring back at her. Alex felt tightening in her stomach and through her heart. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. Suddenly, his lips were on hers as he backed her back into the house as he kicked the front door closed.

He pushed Alex into the doorway, as his warm hands roamed her body. His deep voice growled softly, "Lexi." She was trying to come out of the passion haze, "Hmmm?" He was trying to keep the huskiness out of his voice, "I missed you...So much." Lexi smiled softly against his lips, "I missed you too...Are we gonna stay downstairs all night?" He chuckled, "Hell no." His big hands slid down her body has they took in the cotton t-shirt she was wearing. It came to mid-thigh...barely. And he knew it was his. From the last time he'd visited her in Seattle.

Once his hands got to her waist they slid down her rear to the back of her thighs as he lifted her small frame into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist tight. He carefully maneuvered his way upstairs to her room his lips never leaving hers.

He hadn't been in this room since they were still in high school, though he'd been in her apartment in Seattle to know his way around frontwards and backwards, in the dark and during the day. The past year had been insane between them. His showing up with a pained look on his face, he told her Leah had given him the address after a lot of begging. Swapping patrols to cover for her while she got ready for the wedding. Whatever she needed, plus once she found out about them, she helped cover him when he wanted to visit Alex in Seattle.

He carefully set her on the bed as he settled himself between her thighs, "Oh my God, Alex you look hot in my shirt." Alex giggled as she traced his well defined back with her fingertips, "You left it behind last time you came up...Which by the way thanks. It still has your smell on it. He smirked cocky, "I hate to break it to you but my scent is all over you." Alex giggled, "I know, I'm surprised Seth didn't say anything." A slight playful growl vibrated through his body, "If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his mouth shut." Alex cupped his cheeks as she pulled him down for another scorching kiss.

Alex felt his hot hands as they slid up her thighs and hips to her panties as he grabbed them and slid them down her long tanned legs, "Let's just go ahead and get rid of these." He stood up off the bed as he pulled them all the way off, Alex sat up as she grabbed the waist line of his jean shorts and pulled him closer and as she placed feather soft kisses around his navel, hip bones, she was riding him of his offending material. It was all that was felt between them and completely naked heaven. As she let them slide down his muscled thighs, she saw exactly how much he'd missed her.

He carefully pushed her back to lay down as he took his place between her thighs again, she started to remove his shirt and his hands shot out and stopped her, "I want to make love to you in my shirt. It's sexy. And it looks good on you." His lips kissing hers again as she felt him slowly entering her body taking her love and ecstasy to a new level. Only a level she knew he could take her.

After they both seen stars a few times, Alexandria laid on his chest as she could feel his fingers running through her hair. She was tracing the definition in his abs with her fingertips, and giggled every once in a while when his stomach would jump from her touch. He laughed as he looked down at her, "Sorry...You don't know what your touch does to me Lex." Alex looked up as she watched the soft smile adorn his beautiful red lips, "I know more than you think Jacob Black."


	17. Ch 17 Wolf Pack News

**Chapter 17** - Wolf Pack News

In the morning, Alexandria pulled herself from Jake's arms reluctantly, pulling the t-shirt over her head as she walked around the room, trying to straighten up a little. It was always the same thing between them. They could demolish a room, apartment or a house when they could see nothing but each other. Jake stood from the bed pulling his shorts on as he chuckled, "Jesus, we really need to learn to control ourselves better." Alex walked over and rubbed against his side as his hands automatically went around her waist as he kissed her lips softly.

Alex sighed as she leaned into his body. Jake moved around and as he sat down on the foot of the bed, he pulled her into his lap. Jake kissed her forehead softly, "What's on your mind?" Alex looked at Jake as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Is it easy being friends with Alyssa still? I mean after everything that happened?"

Jake pursed his lips together, "It was weird seeing her with someone else, when we were so intimate with each other. but when we both realized I hadn't imprinted on her, it made it a lot easier. Then when Paul said he felt like he had a connection with Rachel. We tested the theory, and that's when we realized Paul hadn't imprinted on you either. It was kind of like a false positive. Paul and Rachel got married shortly after he realized he'd imprinted on her. currently working on baby number three."

Alex shook her head, "Damn. Everything is just so weird. How the hell did Emmett and Alyssa hook up?"

Jake chuckled, "Well that wasn't something any of us were expecting. When Carlisle made an antidote to erase the Vampire venom out of their bloodstream. It was insane. Carlisle had vampire's from all over coming around and paying him to get the venom out of their bloodstream. Somehow Alyssa and Emmett met at a grocery store one day. When we found out about it naturally we tried to forbid her but when Carlisle came to us and told us about the antidote and brought Emmett with him, his skin was bronzed his eyes were blue and he sat down with Carlisle and the rest of us and ate a normal meal. It was amazing."

Alex giggled, "Wow...Emmett as a human that's insane." Jake chuckled, "You know what's even more insane?" Alex shook her head, "No what?" Jake smirked, "Once night at a bonfire, Paul tried throwing his weight around and told Emmett he had to take his bloodsucking body back across the border and take his leech loving girlfriend with him, it pissed off Emmett, and suddenly without any warning, he burst into a damn wolf."

Alex's jaw dropped open, "WHAT?"

Jake chuckled, "Yea that's the same reaction everyone had. Apparently without knowing it, Emmett has Quileute in his bloodline, but he was never given a chance to phase because he'd been changed. The venom didn't kill off the wolf gene just made it dormant. Once he was given the antidote, it slowly woke up the wolf gene."

Alexandria couldn't help laugh, "So what did every one do?"

Jake laughed hard, "What the hell were we supposed to do a huge 6 foot all white wolf was standing in front of us. Naturally everyone freaked out. All the guys and Leah all phased and we started circling Emmett, he was trying to figure out what the hell had happened as he looked at all of us. We were trying to keep him calm. Once Emily pulled out spare shorts for everyone, we talked him through how to phase back as we got dressed, he finally walked back to stand in front of us, and as soon as his eyes landed on Alyssa we knew he'd imprinted. We talked everything over with Sam and he's part of the pack now. He hunts the newborns that come on the land just as well as the rest of us. His strength is insane. He almost puts Paul to shame."

Alexandria smiled, she was happy for Paul and Rachel. Knowing the reason they had so many problems was because he hadn't really imprinted on her. Alyssa deserved to be happy with Emmett as well. Wow it was going to be unusual to see Emmett go all wolfie. She was used to seeing him with his pale skin.

Alex rested her head on Jake's shoulder, "So when have you decided to take over Alpha?" Jake shook his head, "I'm not ready to take it over yet. I know I've got a few years and experience under my belt, but I'm content with letting Sam handle it. Sam will know when he's ready to step down and push me into the spot, and I'll be ready."

Jake stood from the bed as he gently set Alex on her feet, She pushed up kissing his lips softly, "You hungry?" Jake's stomach growled, "What do you think?" Alex laughed, "Okay, that was just a stupid question...C'mon I'll make breakfast for you." Jake followed Alex downstairs and he sat on the counter watching her cook. They'd been keeping their relationship a secret for almost a year now. Jake looked down and noticed she was wearing the three stone diamonds on the silver ring on her left ring finger. Jake smirked, "You're wearing it?"

Alex looked down, "Of course, we said we were going to tell everyone about it during the week of the wedding, of course were going to wait until after the wedding, because I'm not taking the spot light off of Leah and Embry. By the way how the hell did those two imprint on each other." Jake laughed as he watched Alex make a face and flip the pancakes on the grill.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "We were all patrolling one night and we came across a leech and the first person he attacked was Leah, because she was the smallest and female. He knocked reared back and hit her so hard her small body flew and crashed through five big ass tree trunks. Embry was the first to get to her. He was really worried about her, he hadn't told anyone he had a crush on her through school, when he got to her she was completely unconscious, he nuzzled her gently and whimpered. She opened her eyes and looked up and as soon as their eyes locked, Embry imprinted on her and she returned the imprint. It sent a shock through all of us at the time. Leah claims her imprint button was stuck until she got hit that day."

Alex was laughed as she leaned against Jake who had hopped down off the counter and stole several pieces of bacon. Alex giggled harder, "Almost as bad as when you showed up on my doorstep last year and as soon as I opened the door you imprinted on me. I felt so bad at first Because I thought you was still with Alyssa." Jake smirked, "No by then she'd already been Emmett's imprint for a year. It just irked me to no end that everyone around me had imprinted but me, especially after finding out I hadn't really imprinted on Alyssa." Jake chuckled, "I know I remember how much convincing it took for me to get you to understand everything."

Alex and Jake sat down and ate some breakfast together, knowing they had the wedding bonfire to attend to later that night.


	18. Ch 18 I'm Done

**Chapter 18** - I'm Done

Six months after Leah and Embry had gotten married, Jake and Alex got married. Alex had moved back to La Push and opened her own private practice.

One night at a bonfire like always every Friday night, Alexandria and Jake walked along the water's edge as they talked back and forth laughing at something the other had said. They were both far enough away from the bonfire and the group of people that they could talk intimately about whatever they wanted. After they had finished their conversation they turned around and headed back to the bonfire.

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled.

As if in slow motion, Alex looked up and a football came sailing through the sky and smashed into her nose as she suddenly fell back into the sand.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Leah growled out her frustrations, "SHUT UP SETH! It was just an accident and I told you, Brady and Collin to go further down the beach to throw that stupid football around." Jake growled next, "Guys...None of this is helping Alex." Emily's voice of reason, "If you guys would so kindly move out of the way." Emily walked over and cradled Alex's head in her hands, "She'd not dead you guys, she's just knocked out."

Emily looked over and noticed the worried brown eyes and smiled softly as she squeezed the shoulder that owned the dark brown eyes, "Paul...She's okay." Paul whimpered a little, "Are you sure Em? She got hit pretty hard." Emily nodded, "You're imprint is just fine, calm down. No need to kill the pups. It was just an accident."

Alexandria moved around a bit and felt someone grab her hand, her eyes slowly opened as she saw Paul staring back at her as his voice was low and menacing, "I'm sorry Lexi, I tried to stop the football before it hit you...I'll kill the three idiots responsible if you'll just say the word." Alex shook her head no as she tried to sit up. Paul carefully put his arms around her and helped her sit up slowly.

Alex looked around confused, "What happened?" She looked over and saw Alyssa wrapped in Jake's arms, Leah shoving Seth, Brady and Collin around while growling at them vehemently. Paul smiled softly, "Apparently Seth went to throw the football and Brady crashed into him and it flew off course and hit you in the face...You've been out for a good 15 minutes...What's the last thing you remember?" Alex furrowed her brow, "You asked me to go for a walk with you and you broke up with me and then I went to college and married Jake." Alex suddenly felt the absence of something and looked down, "Where's my ring?"

Paul chuckled, "I think you got hit harder than I thought. Alex I didn't break up with you. I asked you to walk with me and asked you to marry me after we graduated next year. Before I had a chance to put the ring on your finger, the ball hit you in the face." Emily giggled, "C'mon you guys she's okay...Let's let her and Paul talk a minute."

After every one left, Paul sat down next to Alexandria, "So...You married Jake huh? Trying to tell me you're secretly supposed to be his imprint and not mine?" Alex giggled a little as she felt Paul cleaned the blood from her face, the feeling of déjà vu all over again. Alex shook her head, "No of course not. Maybe it was just a weird daydream or I don't know nightmare thingy. Jake is one of my best friends. You know that." Paul chuckled, "I was just kidding Lex. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I thought Jake was going to steal you away from me." Alex rolled her eyes playfully as she looked in Paul's endless brown eyes, "So where's my ring Mr. Redson?" Paul smirked as he leaned back in the sand and dug around in his pocket and fished out a blue velvet box and opened it. Alex smiled when she saw the blue diamond in the shape of a tear drop was set on a silver band.

Tears slipped from Alexandria's eyes as Paul slid the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her lips lightly. Paul chuckled, "Maybe we should mark all occasions in our life with you getting smashed in the nose...You never know next time you wake up we might have three or four rugrats running around...Or you and Jacob could have a litter by then." Alex giggled as she swatted Paul's arm playfully. He captured her lips again.

Paul pulled back, "You're sure you want me right? Temper and all?

Alexandria smiled softly, "Oh yea. I'm done."

The End.


End file.
